


United in Life and in Death

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [5]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Fabio and Cristiano met and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United in Life and in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I finsihed a new part of "The Vampire Series"! A super nice Anon was interested in Fabio's and Cristiano's backstory so that's what you'll get today. I hope you'll like it! If you want to do yourself a favour you will listen to Feast of Starlight from "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" or Cassandra by Two Steps From Hell! I listened to these songs while writing it and it gives this Oneshot an unbelievably beautiful and magic touch! (some parts won't fit of course but there are several moments when you will literally feel the magic around you (at least that's what I hope))

Three weeks ago Madrid had been taken over by vampire hunters and ever since then Los Blancos had been hiding in Portugal. Of course Guti had wanted to stay in Madrid and fight but Raúl eventually managed to convince him not to put his family in danger. Unfortunately Raúl had mysteriously forgotten to mention that Guti would need to stay with their sons at all times while Raúl would go hunting for them. Eventually Guti had given up on arguing knowing he wouldn’t be able to change his boyfriend’s mind.

Raúl had just left the house when he felt it. The strong pulling deep down in his core. A new family member was close by. The connection started to become visible in front of his eyes a thin, pale blue line connecting his heart with his new son’s heart. The dark haired slowly followed the connection in the direction it was pulling him. He could hear the boy’s heart beating in sync with his own.

Raúl stopped in front of a huge mansion. A blonde boy sat in the shadows of a large tree reading. Normally Raúl would immediately go to him and claim him as a part of his family but he hadn’t eaten yet and feared he might hurt the boy if he got too close. He turned around. The connection had faded and was now invisible but the picture of the boy’s face had burned itself into Raúl’s memory. He would find him everywhere.

A young woman walked past him. The smell of her blood instantly corrupted him. He followed her to a quiet place and then allowed his instincts to take over.

 

Cristiano knew he wasn’t allowed to leave the house but he was bored and didn’t want to stay inside all day just because vampire hunters were taking over Madrid. That didn’t mean they’d be in Portugal as well.

He shoved his hands in his jeans’ pockets and enjoyed the feeling of warm sun rays caressing his skin. He could smell the blood and hear the heartbeats of people passing him by but he had eaten before leaving the house so it didn’t affect him.

Of course Guti and Raúl would be furious if they found out he’d left on his own but he was certain he would be back before anyone would notice his absences.

Cris heard leaves rustle in the soft summer breeze and turned his head to the sound’s source. And that’s when he first saw him. The blonde hair, the soft lines of his face, the dark eyes everything pulled him towards the reading boy under the tree.

 

He only looked up when Cristiano was standing right in front of him. “Hey”, the dark haired smiled and the boy stood up returning his smile softly. “Hey.” “I’m Cristiano”, he reached out his hand.

“Fabio”, the boy shook his hand, “are you Portuguese?” Cristiano nodded. “How come I never saw you here before?” “I lived in Madrid for a long time.” Fabio nodded: “Okay that makes sense. I…”

“Fabio!”, a man approached them. “Yes, father?”  “Who is that?”, Fabio’s father eyed Cristiano suspiciously. “Cristiano”, Cris offered hi his hand but he ignored it. “Go inside, you still have to study”, he said motioning towards the house. “Yes father”, Fabio answered quietly and then shot Cristiano a quick smile, “It was nice meeting you, Cristiano.”

The second Fabio had disappeared into the house his father grabbed Cristiano roughly at the front of his clothes: “What do you want from my son?” The dark haired was almost tempted to simply break his neck but he couldn’t give himself and his family away and of course he didn’t want to take Fabio’s father from him.

“Nothing”, he calmly answered carefully freeing himself from the other man’s grip. “Nothing?”, the older man spat, “Do you think you can fool me? I saw the way you looked at him! Leave him alone, he has to concentrate on his studies!” “I promise, I have no bad intentions…” They heard a woman’s voice from the house, Cristiano assumed it was Fabio’s mother, announcing that dinner was served. “Stay away from Fabio”, he was warned once more before Fabio’s father disappeared into his house.

Cristiano grinned: “Stay away from him? As if.” “Cristiano?”, the Portuguese closed his eyes when he heard Raúl’s voice behind his back. He slowly turned around: “Raúl.” “What the hell do you think you are doing here? I thought I made myself clear when I said that _no one_ leaves the house!”

“Yes, you did but…” “But _what_?” “I was bored and didn’t…” “Bored?”, Raúl looked as if he was close to murdering him, “That’s your excuse? Go home. _Now_.” “Well what are _you_ doing here?” “Cristiano”, Raúl’s voice was dangerously low. “No, seriously. You’ve been hunting this morning already. So why are you here?”

“I’m not here to hunt but that’s not the point!” “Then why are you here?”, Cristiano kept pushing but then realization hit him, “Wait a minute. Fabio. You felt a connection, didn’t you?” “You are more intelligent than you want people to believe you are. Yes, he will be our newest member.”

The Portuguese was silent for a second: “Can you… could you… maybe wait a bit before turning him?” “Why would I do that?” “I-I want to get to know him. Without him knowing what I am and he soon will be. I think… I think I love him.” Raúl shook his head sighing: “You are impossible. But fine. I give you a week before I’ll send Iker to turn him. And be careful. You don’t know if there are vampire hunters close by.” Cristiano hugged him tightly.

 

Fabio sat on the staircase that led to the enormous garden which belonged to the mansion. The moon was lightning up his surroundings while he was deeply lost in thoughts. His parents were sleeping already and he enjoyed the silence and peace the night could provide him. With daylight he’d have to go back to the hectical life his father had chosen for him. Fabio had never wanted this life, he had never asked for it. But ever since he was born his father had big plans for him. And of course the young Portuguese had no other choice but to obey.

A shadow fell over him from behind and he almost screamed when Cristiano sat down next to him. “You scared me”, he said wide eyed, “how did you get here without me noticing you?” “I can be silent when I want to be”, the dark haired smiled softly and Fabio completely forgot about everything else. Cristiano’s eyes and his smile captured him and instantly made him forget about the world around him.

“How about a walk?”, Cristiano held out his hand.

 

They talked about a lot that night. Cristiano told him about Madrid and his life there with his family carefully making sure not to give away exactly how long he had lived in Madrid already. Fabio on the other hand told him about his life in Portugal and opened up to him about how suppressed he felt y his father and his expectations. He was amazed by how safe he felt around Cristiano, how safe he had felt from the very first moment. Cristiano listened attentively to every word Fabio said.

“… He wants me to live the life he never had but always wanted. But it just feels so wrong because it’s not the life I want…” “Then run away with me.” Fabio looked at him and then started laughing: “Run away with you? I barely know you. And I could never do that to my father and especially not to my mother.” They returned to the staircase where they had met. Fabio yawned and Cristiano broke into a smile thinking that this was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. “You should get some sleep”, he said softly and the younger one nodded. “Good night, Fabio.” “Good night, Cristiano.”

 

Fabio knew it was stupid but the next night he sat on the stairs again silently hoping Cristiano would show up again. He could provide him a freedom that no one else could give him. Hours passed by and the stars started dying out when a hand found its way on his shoulder he flinched and pressed a hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming. “Waiting for someone?”, Fabio looked into Cristiano’s smiling face and broke into a smile as well. “Looking for someone?”, he asked instead of answering. The dark haired took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Like the night before they went into the garden. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting”, but I had to feed and didn’t want to hurt you, he added in his mind. The younger one smiled. “Well since it was no date you didn’t have to come”, he stopped and turned to face the other one, “I’m glad you did though.” “Really?” Cristiano whispered not daring to speak up, afraid of breaking the magic of the moment. “Yes”, Fabio returned the whisper.

The moon enlightened his features and to Cristiano it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his infinite life. The white light reflected in Fabio’s dark eyes making it look like the night sky and all its stars were caught in them. He slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. Fabio leaned into the careful touch, his eyes not leaving Cristiano’s. None of them moved. They could merely look at the other completely lost in his presence. Cristiano carefully ran his thumb over the younger one’s cheekbones, down his cheek and then slowly over his lips. They did not break eye contact as they leaned closer towards each other. And there, beneath the tree where they had first met and under the watchful eyes of the moon and the stars, their lips met for the very first time.

Time froze. The world stopped spinning. And deep in their in sync beating hearts they knew this love was eternal. Somewhere far to the east the sun slowly began to rise.

 

From that day on Fabio’s father noticed a difference in his son’s behaviour. He was dreamy, not that that was unusual but now he seemed to be caught in a world of his own, a faint smile always playing over his lips and his mind wandering paths his father could not follow. He knew something had happened. Something had caused this change in his son.

And he planned on finding out who was behind this. He was certain Fabio was secretly meeting someone but it could not happen during daytime because he was around him at all times as long as the sun was shining. So it had to be at night.

 

They met every night cherishing every second they had together, stealing kisses and touches and being thankful for he other’s presence. Fabio made Cristiano see the beauty in a life that had been so long it had become dull to the dark haired. It could be just the touch of a hand or the first rays of sunlight when dawn was breaking. The things he could show him and make him feel Cristiano had never imagined to be possible.

Cristiano gave Fabio a safe place of freedom. He grew to be his anchor in this life the boy had never wanted. He pulled him into another world where he could be who he wished to be. The dark haired listened to him or told him stories of adventures he had actually experienced himself but of course Fabio did not know that.

The time he spent with the younger Portuguese made him feel human again. And though he could not deny what he was, he could forget about it for a while and pretend to be human when he was with Fabio.

 

It was the last night of the week Raúl had given Cristiano before sending Iker to turn Fabio. They were sitting under the tree that had become their tree. Cristiano’s back leaned against the tree trunk, his arms tightly held his lover who’s back was resting against his chest. Both of them watched the stars that filled the dark sky.

“In my dreams I walk there, you know?”, Fabio whispered, “Beyond the borders of the world and up into the sky. Where I can overlook everything. Where I can be who I wish to be. Where I am free. The white light of the stars… I sometimes feel like it is calling me. calling me to a place, where the world fades away and a peaceful silence fills the air. I go walking beyond the world to find the place where the white light takes me in and far away to the place I belong.”

“Take me with you”, Cristiano whispered running a hand through his hair, “Take me with you to the white light. I see you at night when I dream but you are so far away and I cannot reach you. Let me come with you, together we can cross the borders that hold us and become one with the stars.”

Fabio turned around and kissed him: “Yes. We will go together. To a place where no one can separate us.”

 

Fabio’s father stood at a window looking at the garden. And that was when he saw them together. His son kissing that bastard who had invaded his garden a week ago. Fuming in anger he stormed out of the house, down the steps and into the garden where the two sat.

 

“I warned you! I told you to stay away from him!”, he yelled tearing Fabio away from Cristiano. The dark haired Portuguese jumped to his feet. “Father, let go off me!”, the blonde struggled against the tight grip on his arm, “Father, please I love him! Don’t separate us!”

“I will separate you alright! You will never see that man again! Do you hear me, Fabio? Never!” Cristiano growled lowly, he felt himself losing his self-control. No one would take the love of his life from him.

“Father please, please just let us be! I do anything but please don’t take him from me”, his beautiful eyes filled with tears, the sight broke Cristiano, “don’t separate us.” “He will not separate us, love. I won’t let him”, the dark haired assured him. Fabio’s father laughed dryly: “I doubt that. You will never see my son again. He deserves better!”

Cristiano’s self-control disappeared into nowhere. He hissed, his muscles tensed, adrenaline rushed through his veins. Fabio stared at the long fangs that were now showing, wide-eyed. He had never seen his lover in such a state of wrath. He was scared but not of what Cristiano presumably was but of the deadly fire burning in his eyes.

“A vampire”, the young Portuguese turned to his father, “I should have known.” “What do you mean, you should have known? Father?”, Fabio frowned confused. His confusion increased when his father took a large silver knife that had been hidden under his long coat from his belt. Cristiano hissed and made a step back. “I figured you would not like this. Vampires don’t seem to like silver knives a lot, do they?”, Fabio’s father grinned satisfied.

“Father, what are you doing? What is this about?”, the blonde asked horrified. “He’s a vampire hunter, love”, Cristiano explained growling. “Oh very clever, are you not?”, Fabio’s father said mockingly. “What? Is that true?”, the blonde turned to his father looking at him shocked. His father ignored him.

“I’ll be back”, Cristiano smiled at Fabio reassuringly, “I promise.”

 

“Raúl! Guti! We’ve got a problem!”; Cris stormed upstairs to their leaders’ room. “What?”, Guti looked annoyed, “Did Marcelo play a prank on Xabi again?” “No, a real problem. Fabio’s father is a vampire hunter.” Raúl stared at him while Guti jumped up from the bed he’d been laying on: “He’s a what? Does he know you are a vampire?” The Portuguese nodded and the blonde groaned: “Why did you show him? God damn it, Cris we taught you better than that!” “I know, I’m sorry! I lost control! He wants to take Fabio from me!”

“He won’t”, Raúl said putting a hand on his son’s shoulder, “We will go there tomorrow night and get him.” “Tomorrow night? We have to go now!” “No!”, Raúl said sharply, “Dawn is already breaking. During the day we would draw too much attention. It is safer for us to go at night.”

 

Cristiano paced through the house all day long driving the rest of his family insane. All of them were glad hen the sun set and it was finally safe enough to go and get Fabio. Xabi had to, much to his annoyance, stay behind though with Marcelo. The latter was too young to go and fight with the others.

The house was quiet when the vampires stopped in front of Fabio’s room.

“Iker, José, Cris and me will go inside and get Fabio. The rest of you covers us in case something should go wrong”, then Raúl went inside followed by his two fellow Spaniards and the Portuguese. The room was empty. “What the…”, Guti looked at Raúl confused. Iker went to the window that had a perfect view over the huge garden. “Raúl? He’s down there.” Within a millisecond Cristiano stood beside the Spaniard and another few seconds later he was outside. “Cris wait!”, Raúl shouted before running after him.

“Cris watch out, it’s a trap!”, Fabio shouted when he saw his lover coming out of the house and down the staircase. A line of vampire hunters appeared behind the young Portuguese. His father pulled him backwards behind the lone. “You will not tear us apart”, Cristiano growled. “Fabio belongs to us”, Raúl said calmly putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “My son belongs to no one but me!”

The other vampires appeared behind Cristiano and Raúl. Guti stepped next to his boyfriend: “If you won’t give him to us we will take him by force.” One of the hunters laughed coldly: “Try to take him then.” Guti grinned evily: “I thought you’d never ask.” Before the hunter could react the blonde was at his throat burying his sharp fangs in it. The scream echoed over the grounds. The other hunters attacked the vampires.

“Pepe our priority is _not_ to kill as many hunters as possible! Our first priority is Fabio so stop wasting time and try to get to him!”, Raúl yelled at the Portuguese. Pepe let the hunter he had been feeding on drop to the ground with an annoyed sigh.

Raúl looked around and saw Guti bleeding from a large wound on his back. He immediately tried to get to him when suddenly a knife pierced his chest. The Spaniard hissed angrily before grabbing the knife handle, pulling it out of his body and cutting off the next hunter’s head.

Cristiano had managed to reach Fabio when his father was busy with Iker. Fabio was frozen to the spot staring at the scene in front of him. He snapped out of it when he Cristiano grabbing his hand. He looked at him, eyes wide.

“Trust me”, the dark haired said and Fabio swallowed dryly and nodded, “I will get you out of here. Raúl! I’ve got Fabio!”

Raúl nodded and crushed an approaching hunter’s ribcage before ordering Cristiano to bring Fabio to their house, he and the others would soon follow.

 

“You will make me a vampire, won’t you?” “Iker will. Then you are a part of our family…” “No”, Fabio grabbed Cristiano’s hand, “no, I want you to do it.” The older one shook his head: “I’m not allowed to.” “Please, Cris. I trust you. When I have to become a vampire, I want to become one by your hand so…” “So no one can separate us”, the dark haired smiled. “And we can got beyond the borders of the world together”, Fabio returned the smile.

Cristiano kissed his lips: “Are you sure?” The blonde nodded. He screamed when his lover’s teeth sank into his neck.

 

Raúl was beyond angry when he returned home and found a sleeping Fabio in Cristiano’s arms with bite marks on his neck. Xabi, as the family doctor, sat beside the two sleeping lovers: “Don’t worry. Everything went well.”

The dark haired was about to start yelling when Guti pulled him out of the room: “Let them sleep. I was an exhausting day for them. You can still yell later.” “But they…” “Raúl, let them sleep. They deserve it. They’ve been through a lot tonight.”

Raúl looked at the couple and his face softened a bit: “They remind me a bit of us.” “United in life and in death”, Guti smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
